


Stars and Moon

by iFiShOuLdStAy91



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:08:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24450349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iFiShOuLdStAy91/pseuds/iFiShOuLdStAy91
Summary: A letter changed Remus Lupin's life and sent him on a search for his daughter. For Katherine Andrews a letter was the start of finally learning who she really was. But the letter was only the first part of the puzzle, the rest was at Hogwarts and she was going to solve it!
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A letter changed Remus Lupin's life and sent him on a search for his daughter. For Katherine Andrews a letter was the start of finally learning who she really was. But the letter was only the first part of the puzzle, the rest was at Hogwarts and she was going to solve it!

**Prologue**

Remus stared down at the letter in his hand in shock. So many thoughts and feelings going through his head and he didn’t know what to do or how to process the information before him.

_ I have a daughter.  _ He thought

Tears started to fall onto the parchment as the news really hit him. He had a daughter that his ex girlfriend had never told him about. A child that she had had the  _ nerve _ to give up and not tell him where she was. And now Emily was dead and he would never know. Remus read the letter again, hoping this time to find something he missed the first time. 

**_Sept, 15, 1980_ **

**_Remus,_ **

**_I leave for an Order mission tomorrow and this time I don’t think I will be coming back. I fear the worst, so I know I have to tell you the truth. So that someone knows when I’m gone and she isn’t just forgotten._ **

**_We have a daughter. When I left a year ago I was pregnant. I didn’t tell you because I knew you would stop me from going on the mission and I knew I had to go. She was born just 3 months ago and I sent her to live with a family that will care for her better than I could right now. I know you would have taken her but with you being away on missions for the Order trying to get the Werewolves on our side it wouldn’t have been safe either. I’m sorry, Remus. I did what I thought was best for our child._ **

**_Maybe one day you will find her when all of this is over. And when you do maybe tell her that her mother loved her so much that she sent her far away from this war._ **

**_Please forgive me._ **

**_Yours, Emily._ **

There was nothing about where she had sent their daughter. Only that she was safe away from the war. Did that mean Emily had sent her out of the UK? There were no names to search for. Their child might as well have vanished into thin air. 

Remus set the letter down on the desk and buried his face in his hands. The letter was now 3 years old. It had been found by Dumbledore when he went looking for what had happened to Emily. He had been following up on a lead in France and found the house that she had been staying at. This letter had been stuck to the table waiting for someone to find it. He had then brought it back to Hogwarts and called Remus to come see him right away. 

“Remus, I will of course do everything I can to help you find her.” Albus said from the other side of the desk. “We know she was in France when she wrote this and that she had been there for at least 5 months. So perhaps the child was given to a french family?” 

“But who’s to say that they stayed? Or that they were really french? That could have only been their meeting place and they could have taken her out of the country altogether?” Remus added, looking up at the headmaster. “She could be anywhere. It would have been better if she had never told me. I have lost so much to this war already, Headmaster. What’s one more right?” he gave a sad laugh through his tears. 

“We will still look. And when it is time for her to go to school we will look for anyone with her birth month” Dumbledore added “there is always hope, Remus.” 

“Albus, please. Can I see Harry?” Remus asked “He is all I have left” 

“I’m sorry, Remus” The old headmaster replied, sighing “But it is for the best. You have to trust me on this. It is better that he is raised away from all of this” 

“But I wouldn’t even tell him about Magic! I would just see him, tell him how much his parents loved him” He said “Something i can’t do for my daughter” 

“I’m sorry, Remus. But you must wait” 

Remus stood up from the chair and grabbed Emily’s letter from the table. He couldn’t be here a moment longer. 

“I must take my leave, Headmaster. If you find anything please let me know” He said, trying to stop the wolf side of him from yelling at the older wizard. 

“Of course, good day Remus” Dumbledore replied. Remus nodded to him and strolled over to the fireplace and flooed home.

  
  


**Chapter 1: Birthday**

Katherine Andrews laid on the blanket that she had spread out on the back lawn and stared up at the night sky. Her sandy blonde hair was pulled back into a braid to keep it out of her way. Her blue eyes looked at the stars with excitement. Tomorrow was her 11th birthday and her parents had told her that they had lots of surprises planned for her. Kat looked at her watch and saw the time change to 11:54pm. Just a few more minutes and she would be 11. Katherine’s mother had tucked her into bed at 8pm, but Katherine hadn’t been able to sleep. Maybe it was the excitement of her birthday and all that it held, or the fact that she always had trouble sleeping on full moons. She always seemed wide awake well into the night. When she was younger, her parents had tried everything to try to help her fall asleep. They would read her story after story, often falling asleep while reading to her, they tried warm milk, lavender baths and lotions. And nothing seemed to help. Finally they had given up and told her that as long as she was quiet she could lay in bed and read. Some nights, like tonight, she would wait till her parents were good and asleep, then she would grab her blanket and a book and she would sneak out into the yard so she could look at the moon and stars. 

Her favorite movie had always been An American Tail. ever since learning she was adopted she would sing the song from the movie called somewhere out there with hope. She liked to think that her birth parents would look up at the stars and think about her too, like in the song.

“ And even though I know how very far apart we are, It helps to think we might be wishing' on the same bright star” Katherine sang quietly “And when the night wind starts to sing a lonesome lullaby, It helps to think we're sleeping underneath the same big sky” 

Kat looked back at her watch again and it read 12am. 

“Happy Birthday to me” she whispered. She stood up and grabbed her things and headed back to bed. Thinking about all that her parents could have planned. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next morning Kat ran down stairs as soon as she opened her eyes, only taking a second to slip her feet into her fluffy pink slippers beside her bed. Her parents were in the kitchen waiting for her when she got down stairs. Her mother was busy making breakfast, she looked up at her daughter and said happy birthday to her before going back to making breakfast, and her father was sitting at the table reading the morning paper. He sat it down as she came in the room and smiled brightly at his daughter. He held his arms open to her and she ran over to hug him. 

“Good Morning Birthday girl!” He said as he wrapped his arms around Katherine. “Feel any different?” 

“Not really,” Kat replied. Setting down in the chair next to her dad “So, what are the plans for today? You said there were lots of surprises!!” 

Katherine’s mom brought the breakfast plates over and set them on the table in front of Kat and her father before getting her own and sitting down. 

“Well, yes. But we have to wait till the mail gets here” Her mother said. 

“Why?” Katherine asked. She looked behind her to the front door that could be seen just outside the kitchen. “Did Grandma send a card?” 

“Her card came yesterday dear, this is something else.” her mother replied. “Sweetheart now that you are 11 things are going to change for us all. When we took you in your birth mother told us about how turning 11 would change you”

“What? How could it change me?” Kat asked. “I don’t understand” 

Katherine’s mother stood up and walked over to the kitchen cabinet and picked an envelope that was sitting there and handed it to Katherine. 

“She gave us this letter to give to you on your 11th birthday.” she told her. 

“My mother did?” she looked down at the letter that had her name written on the front. This was the first time she had seen her mother's handwriting or had anything that was from her mother that she knew of. She carefully opened the letter and unfolded the paper inside. 

**“ _My Darling Katherine,_**

**_Today you turn 11. Happy Birthday my sweet girl! I can only dream of the pretty young woman you are becoming._ **

**_First I must tell you how sorry I am to not be there on this special day to tell you all of this in person. Or to have seen you grow. If things were different you would have grown up with your father and I and we would have been there today to give you birthday kisses and take you on this great adventure that is before you._ **

**_My sweet girl, how much i wish we were with you. But this war has forced your father and I apart and giving you a new family is what is best for you. Perhaps one day you and your father shall meet and he can tell you all about me._ **

**_Darling, you are a Witch. No this is not a joke. Have you ever done anything you can’t explain when you were mad or scared? That’s magic my girl. It runs through you like it runs through your father and myself. Today you will get a letter from a school called Hogwarts. Your name has been on that list since the day you were born. This is the same school I went to and where I met your father. Go, Sweetheart, find who you are. And tell your father that I’m sorry._ **

**_I love you_ **

**_Mum.”_ **

Katherine stared at the letter in shock. Her? A witch? Sure, her mother was right, there had been many things over the years that had happened that didn’t make sense. Like the time she got so mad at a boy at school for taking her book that she had somehow made his backpack rip right open and spill everything out over the classroom floor. Or when she fell out of a tree at 7 and seemed to float down the last few feet. But, a witch? 

And then there was the mention of her father. Growing up her parents had always told her that they didn’t know anything about her father and that her mother hadn’t told them a name. She knew her mother's name was Emily and that she had been young. But that was it. Now she knew that her parents had met at a school called Hogwarts. And that she could be going there! Maybe she would be able to look them up!

“Is this all true?” Katherine asked her adoptive parents. 

“Yes, sweetheart.” Her father replied. “Your mother told us all about what you were that way we wouldn’t be scared when odd things happened with you. You used to make your bear fly when you would cry as a toddler, but because she had told us we would just pluck it out of the air and give it to you.” 

“This school, can I go?” Katherine asked. The idea that her parents had gone there excited her. She had always been curious about her birth parents and now she could get some answers. 

“You haven’t received a letter from the school yet. We will have to see if it comes” He said 

The mail flap in the front room opened and closed. Katherine looked to the front door then to her parents. 

“Isn’t to early for the mail?” her father said. Katherine jumped to her feet and ran to the front door. There lying on the floor was a thick looking letter with her name on the front in green ink. 

“ _ Katherine Andrews  _

_ The first bedroom off the stairs _

_ 203 N waters st.  _

_ Arundel, West Sussex. _

She stared at the letter in shock. How on earth did they know which room was hers? She flipped it over and saw a red wax seal on the back with an H in the middle with some animals around it. She dashed back to the kitchen to show her parents the letter. 

“Look! It's for me!!” she said as she started to open the letter. She pulled out the papers and unfolded them so she could read the letter on the top. 

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

**Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore (Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)**

**Dear Miss Andrews,**

**We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.**

**Yours sincerely,**

**Minerva McGonagall**

**Deputy Headmistress**

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

**UNIFORM**

**First-year students will require:**

**1.Three sets of plain work robes (black)**

**2.One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear**

**3.One pair of protective gloves (dragonhide or similar)**

**4.One winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)**

**Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry name tags.**

**COURSE BOOKS**

**All students should have a copy of each of the following:**

**The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk**

**A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot**

**Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling**

**A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch**

**One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore**

**Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger**

**Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander**

**The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble**

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

**OTHER EQUIPMENT**

**1 wand**

**1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)**

**1 set glass or crystal phials**

**1 telescope**

**1 set brass scales**

**Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad.**

**PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS**

“Can I go? Oh please!!” Kat asked as she finished reading the letter. 

“Katherine, how would we even let them know you were coming? We don’t have an Owl to send a letter with! And it's not like we can walk down to the local shops for all of the stuff you need” Her mother replied. 

Katherine sighed and put the letter down. She hadn’t thought of any of that. Her excitement of going to her parents' school had clouded the logical part of her brain. She leaned back in the chair, defeated, and suddenly felt like crying. Now she would never know more about them or find them. 

_ Knock, knock.  _

“Who on earth is here at this time?” her father said as he stood up and headed for the door. Katherine got up and followed behind him and peaked out from behind the doorway to the kitchen as he opened the door. 

Standing on the front step was a woman in a dark green dress of some sort. She looked like something out of a movie about magic with her pointy hat that sat on top of her black hair that was pulled into a tight bun. Her square glasses were perched on the end of her nose and she looked down at Katherine poking her head out behind her father. Katherine had a feeling that she was a very strict woman. Then she gave Katherine a small smile before looking back at Mr. Andrews and left Kat a bit confused. 

“Mr. Andrews?” she asked. Her father nodded so the woman continued “I am Professor Minerva McGonagall from Hogwarts. May I come in?”

“Of course, Professor, do come in” her father said “we just received a letter from your school” 

“Well then, I see I have planned my visit perfectly” she replied.

The Professor walked into the house and her father led her into the living room. Katherine’s mother grabbed her hand and they followed them. The Professor looked around the living room and looked at the picture of Katherine on the walls. She turned around as Katherine and his mother entered the room.

“You must be Katherine” she said, once again looking down her glasses at Kat as she fidgeted under the Professors gaze. 

“Yes, ma’am” Katherine said softly “so it’s true then? I’m a witch?”

“Indeed it is, Ms. Andrews” the Professor replied. “And Happy Birthday” 

She then turned to Katherine’s parents, who were sitting on the couch watching the pair.

“I have come today to help you all adjust to this news and to help in any way I can”

“I want to go, ma’am, but we don’t have an owl,” Kat told her. The Professor gave a small chuckle before responding 

“Not to worry, dear, that is why I’m here. We know that muggleborns, which is what you are, would have no way to tell us, nor how to get their school things. So we send Professors like myself to help explain things. Though I will say I normally have to convince everyone it is real, you seem to be understanding. Do you have a magical relative?” 

“Our daughter is adopted, Professor. Her birth mother warned us about all this so we would be ready” Katherine’s mother replied. “We have always known she was different, though we hadn’t told her” 

The Professor shifted her eyes to Katherine. She seemed to be looking her over. Katherine thought that maybe she was looking to see if she knew who her parents were. Maybe she was looking for the same thing Kat did when she looked in the mirror. Were those her Mother’s eyes? Her father's nose? Katherine fidgetted under her gaze, suddenly feeling nervous. 

“Well that would explain things.” McGonagall said as she looked back to her parents again. “Well if you will need help with getting her things I am taking another muggleborn girl that will be in her year to diagon alley tomorrow and could take you all as well. Then Ms. Andrews would get to meet someone who is going through the same thing she is” 

“We would love to, Professor. Thank you” her father said. 

  
  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The next day they met the Professor in London, where she led them and the other girls' family into a pub called The Leaky Cauldron. The other girl had the curliest brown hair that Kat had ever seen and seemed to be bursting with excitement as she bounced on the heels of her feet while the Professor explained the plans for the day to both sets of parents. A trip to the wizard bank to turn what she called the ‘muggle money’ for the wizarding type. Then they would start their shopping. She led them to a small ally behind the pub. There was a brick wall and no door. Kat looked around trying to figure out why Mcgonagall would bring them out here when the Professor pulled her wand from the pocket of her cloak and tapped a pattern on the bricks. They all jumped a bit as the bricks started to move and an Archway appeared in the middle. 

“Welcome to Diagon Alley,” Professor Mcgonagall said, smiling at the families. “Gringotts, our bank, is down at the end. Follow me please” With that she turned on her heels and started walking down the crowded Alley street. There were so many things to see that hours later Kat would still think of new things she saw. Brooms sweeping entry ways of store all on their own, and brooms on display in window fronts that boasted the ‘ _Fastest Racing Broom yet!!’._ There were people dressed in cloaks and robes of all colors and owls flew overhead. Stores with cauldrons stacked high by the front doors and even what seemed to be an ice cream parlor. 

The curly haired girl walking next to Kat turned to her and smiled as they walked behind their parents. 

“I’m Hermione Granger” She said, holding out her hand which Katherine shook in turn. 

“Katherine Andrews,” Kat replied, dropping her hand back to her side “This is all just so amazing, isn't it?”

“Oh yes! I for one can’t wait to get our books so I can learn as much as possible. I imagine that the kids that are born into this all probably know so much already and I would hate to be behind.” Hermione said in one breath. “It’s all just so fascinating!” 

“I hadn’t even thought of that!” Kat said, slightly nervous now. “They have probably been doing magic all their lives!” 

“Exactly! Not to mention I’m sure now that they live very different lives then us, different customs and such!” She said “We have so much to learn so we can fit in!” 

Kat knew that Hermione had a point, but at the same time was sure that if other Muggleborns had done this before as the professor said then so could they, but didn’t say this to her new friend as she could tell she was excited to learn about it all. And while Katherine knew she wasn’t a muggleborn, it was hard to not feel like such when she knew nothing of the world her parents had been born into. 

The rest of the afternoon was one shock after the other. The Goblins in the bank that helped them trade their money looked down at them from their high desks and sent shivers down her spine. Hermione had reached out and grabbed her arm as they walked through the bank and the two girls had clung to each other for support under their stares. In the clothes store the small tape measure flew around them as it took their measurements for their school robes. 

When they finally got to the bookstore Kat thought that Hermione might faint at the sight of all the books stacked high and flying above their heads. 

Finally it was time to get their wands. Which is the part that Kat had been waiting for above all. Professor Mcgonagall told them that it was best to go in one at a time and decided to take Katherine in first, while her parents and the Grangers waited out in the Alley ‘just in case something blew up’.

The bell above the door rang and they walked into the shop. The walls were lined with shelves simply full of boxes that must have held wands. 

“Ollivander?” Mcgonagall called out into the empty shop. Kat jumped a bit as a old man with white hair that stuck up straight on top his head popped out from behind the wall to her right. 

“Ah Professor! How’s the wand doing for you? Fir, dragonheart string, 9 ½ if I remember right, yes?” The man said, coming out to stand behind the counter. 

“Yes, it is doing wonderfully, thank you. This is Katherine Andrews, she is here for her first wand” Mcgonagall said, putting her hand lightly on Kat’s back and nudging her forward. 

“Ah wonderful! And who might your parents be? I don’t seem to remember an Andrews?” He asked. 

“My adoptive parents are muggles, sir. And I don’t know my birth parents” Kat whispered. 

“Ah, not to worry, not to worry.” Ollivander said, waving her off. “Now which is your wand arm?” 

Katherine looked at the professor in question, not sure how to answer. The professor quickly explained that he meant her writing hand. 

“Oh, My left” Katherine supplied, holding out her arm. Just like in the robe store, a tape measure popped out of nowhere and measured her arm before vanishing again. 

Ollivander walked around the counter and grabbed a few boxes from the selves to her right and started opening the top one as he walked to her. 

“Try this one. Cherry, 7 ½, Phoenix feather.” He held the wand out to her. Kat grabbed the handle and stood there waiting for something to happen “well give it a wave!” 

Kat waved the wand a little and right away the boxes to her left shot off and onto the floor. 

“Nope, not that one.” He said taking the wand and storing it back in its box. He opened the next one and pulled out a long light colored wand and went to hand it to her, but then shook his head and seemed to think better of it and put it back and reached instead for a box of the selve to his left. He walked over to the counter and set all the boxes down and opened the new one before turning back to her. 

“Poplar, dragonheart string, 9 inches. Give it a go” He said, once again holding it out for her to take. Kat took hold of it and gave it a small wave. A light on the wall behind Ollivander flickered then went out. “Not that one either” and then the wand was pulled from her hand. 

Ollivander turned around and looked at the wall of wands behind him and seemed to be thinking for sometime before turning around and leaned down a bit and looking really hard at Katherine, who thought maybe he was doing what the professor had done, looking to see if he could figure out her parents. His eyes settled on her’s. 

“Ah, of course you are.” he said softly, smiling. Katherine frowned at him. “Can’t believe you didn’t see it too, Professor” 

“What am I?” She asked just as softly. 

“She is too young to understand yet, Garrick” The Professor replied from behind her. Kat looked back at her then back to Mr. Ollivander. 

“What am I? Please, I’m not too young to know!” she said louder. If they knew something about her parents then she had the right to know. She needed to know. 

“I shall leave that to the Professor to tell you. But in the meantime I think I know just the wand!” With that he straightened up and walked over to another selve on the other side of the shop and pulled a box out. Walking back over he pulled the wand from the box and handed it to her.

Katherine took the wand and right away felt the warmth flow through her hand and up her arm. She gave it a wave and gold sparks flew out the end. Mr. Ollivander and Professor Mcgonagall both cheered and smiled at her. 

“Wonderful! Alder, 10 ½ inches, unicorn hair core. A good match indeed!” Mr. Ollivander said taking the wand and placing it back into its box before handing it back to her “Your Father had Unicorn Hair as well. You are clearly destined for good things just like him!” 

“My Father?” She asked, “You know who he is?”

“Ah yes well, not my place dear. I’m sure you will know before long” He said, as he walked back to the counter. “That will be 7 Galleons, my dear” 

  
  


~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

Back in the Alley with her parents while Hermione went into the shop, Katherine thought over all that the wandmaker had said. One, it was something both the Professor and Mr. Ollivander seemed to know, though Kat had heard Mcgonagall gasp when Mr. Ollivander said that he knew who her father was. So that was clearly something that only he seemed to know. And two, Her father also had a Unicorn hair wand. Though she was sure that lots of people probably had the same core as her it still made hers all that more special to know her father also had it. 

She wondered what today would have been like had her Father been the one to take her to get her wand. 

_“Just like your father, my dear, he must be so proud!” she imagined Mr. Ollivander saying._

_“Oh I am!” Her father would say, his blue eyes that were just like hers shining with pride “So very proud of my little girl!” she imagined him reaching out and messing up her hair in a playful way that her adoptive father had often done._

“Katherine! Look!” Hermione came running out of the store, waking Kat from her daydream, and opened her wand box so they could all see it “Vine, he said! And dragonheart string, just like Professor Mcgonagall. Oh! Isn’t it beautiful!” 

“That’s wonderful, Darling!” said Mrs. Granger, smiling at her daughter. 

Katherine looked into the box at the Vine wand, that was indeed very pretty, and smiled up at her friend. 

“That’s great Hermione!” Katherine said. 

“Well then, now that all of our shopping is done, Why don’t we head to get a small treat in celebration of your new wands!” Mcgonagall said as she stepped out of the shop as Hermione was putting her now closed wand box into her bag. “Then we can have a look at Eeylops Owl Emporium, if you wish to get an owl or some other pet”

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

Later that evening after they had returned home, and after Katherine and Her mother had packed up her brand new trunk with all her school things, Katherine sat in her room looking at her wand again. The Professor had told both girls that magic wasn’t allowed outside of school and that it was best to pack the wand up till they got on the train on September 1st. 

She turned the smooth wood over in her hand and allowed herself to dream again about the father that she shared a wand core with and from what she gathered from Mr. Ollivander, she shared his eyes as well. 

She had tried to ask Professor Mcgonagall about what she had seen in her eyes that she had decided Kat was too young to know about, but the Professor had refused to tell her, saying that it wasn’t her place to tell her when she didn’t know for sure. She had, apparently, told her parents, who spent most of the night whispering whenever they thought she wasn’t in the room and giving her odd looks, almost like they thought whatever the professor had told them would make her attack them at any moment. 

She put her wand down and walked over to the mirror that hung on her wall and took in her appearance again, trying to see if she could figure out what they all seemed to know. 

She stared into her own eyes, blue eyes flecked with an amber brown and wondered what about them somehow made her a monster. Blue and amber eyes flickered over to the paper with Hermione’s phone number on it laid on her bedside table. Grabbing the paper she ran down stairs and grabbed the phone off the hall table and pulled the cord as far as it would go to the hall closet and quickly went inside and pulled the cord to turn on the light. Closing the door she slid to the ground and dialed her friend's number. The phone rang a few times then there was a click telling her someone had picked it up.

“Granger residence” She heard Hermione say. 

“Hermione? it's Katherine. Sorry it's late but I needed to talk to someone” Kat said. 

“Oh Hello! It's alright, what’s wrong?” she asked.

“You remember how I told you that the Professor and Mr. Ollivander seemed to know something about me?” Kat said “Well She told my parents, and now they are almost acting like they are scared of me now! How were they fine with me being a witch, but not whatever this is?”

“We will figure it out, Kat.” Hermione said “once we get to Hogwarts we will be able to read more about it” 

“But we don’t even know for sure what _it_ is” Kat replied 

“We need to look at all the clues. Write anything that you can think of that might be different about you. That will be our start.” Her friend said. “I have to go. We’ll talk more later! Night!”

“OK, Night ‘Mione” Kat said. She hung up and snuck out of the closet, turning off the light and closing the door softly and put the phone back before heading back up to bed. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another Chapter. hope you like it. thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Hello All. This is a story that I have been wanting to write and have been working on on and off for a very long time. so I hope you all like it!


End file.
